Mi Vida Eres Tu
by Gina R.O
Summary: Candy tuvo una desilusión amorosa, pasaron los años ella es maestra en una universidad de Chicago ... Para su sorpresa se encuentra con ese amor que rompió su corazón ... Que pasará .. SongFic de Albert ... corresponde a un universo alterno


Mi Vida Eres Tu

Por Gina R.

Candy daba clases en la universidad de Chicago, se había labrado una reputación de estudiosa y sobresaliente, trabajaba sin descanso y era bastante aplicada después de tener ya dos licenciaturas que la avalaban. No se imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando la llamaban de la rectoría de la Universidad.

El rector había llamado a Candy, en calidad de urgente. Se veía la imponente oficina y el estudio colmado de libros que daban un aire de intelectual y con los tonos cobrizos, una calidez en el entorno resaltaba.

\- Adelante Candy, pase por favor. - Candy, me han pedido un favor muy especial, tengo mucho interés en complacer a quien me solicitó apoyo, sabe, tiene problemas con sus sobrinos, al parecer han bajado sus calificaciones en idiomas y… En eso eres la mejor, son unos jóvenes agradables, tendrán alrededor de 15 años y como verás quieren estar bien preparados para la universidad.

\- Señor Anderson, gracias por considerarme, cuente usted conmigo para ayudarles, dígame cuando comienzo y a que familia pertenecen los muchachos.

\- Mira, preséntate en esta dirección el día de mañana, ahí los conocerás. Al principio irás 5 veces a la semana, aprovechando que están con vacaciones, posteriormente serán solo tres veces, he logrado que te paguen muy bien, es una familia muy agradable.

-Bien señor, entonces iré a preparar mi material para comenzar mañana, con su permiso me retiro. ¡Ah! Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por considerarme.

Candy salió de la rectoría miraba la dirección y le parecía conocida, solo que no recuerda de dónde.

Al día siguiente, se preparaba con sus libros para dar sus clases, como buena profesional iba vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión, su traje de dos piezas, falda y chaqueta de color azul oscuro y una polera de cuello redondo color blanco y zapatos azules, su bolso y cartera, llevaba el pelo suelto, un maquillaje sencillo, una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de una flor y los aretes de brillantitos a juego. Subía a su auto dirigiéndose a la dirección, cuando va por el camino le resulta conocido y piensa _¡No puede ser! Bueno, ya estoy aquí, no puedo dejar mal al rector de la universidad_. Estacionaba su auto, iba a la puerta principal y tocaba el timbre, con cierta nostalgia en su mirada, al recordar pasajes de hacía unos años.

-Buenos Días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

\- mmm… Buenos Días, me mandó el rector de la universidad, el señor Anderson para dar clases a unos jóvenes.

\- Pase, la estábamos esperando. El mayordomo, le indica el camino a una sala amplia y hermosa, con objetos antiguos. - Tome asiento, por favor.

\- Gracias. Candy pensaba en la cantidad de tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, su mirada de pronto la sentía cansada, el solo recordar momentos hermosos del pasado. _Esta era la casa de Albert, tanto tiempo sin verlo, aún recuerdo cuando terminamos, se iría de viaje y no volvería, posiblemente vendió la casa. Prefería dejarme libre, porque no iba a volver, que tonta fui al creerle, esa no fue la verdadera razón por la que termino conmigo. Fue tanto mi dolor por ese engaño, lo seguí al aeropuerto, no iba solo, una mujer rubia, alta y hermosa se abrazaba a él, conversaban muy cercanos, aunque no se veía feliz, fue evidente su traición al ponerse de colores cuando me vio. Todavía recuerdo ese dolor tan fuerte en el pecho al sentir que mi vida se hacía añicos, al darme la vuelta tome la decisión más dolorosa, que jamás lo volvería a ver, con todo mi sentir desee que fuera feliz con ella._ Heme aquí en la casa que fue suya. En eso entraba el mayordomo,

\- Espere un momento, los jóvenes ya vienen. No terminaba de hablar cuando aparecen tres atractivos jóvenes, uno de ellos tan parecido a él, se le quedaban mirándola como si ya la conocieran, pero no decían nada. El joven rubio hablaba con un tono parecido a Albert y agregaba,

-Está bien Wilson, se puede retirar, nosotros atenderemos a nuestra maestra.

\- Por supuesto, señor, solo recuerde que a la señorita la esperan también en el estudio. Este se retiraba.

-Hola Profesora Candy, que alegría verla, ansiábamos mucho conocer a la maestra, es más bonita de lo que imaginábamos.

\- Muchas gracias, no pensé que ya les habían dicho mi nombre, ni que les aseguraran que vendría, sin embargo, es agradable, ahora bien, me dirán ¿en que idioma tienen problemas? Los chicos se miraban entre ellos de una forma de complicidad. El joven de lentes con una sonrisa efusiva, respondía,

-Bueno nosotros vinimos porque queríamos conocer quién era la persona que nos daría clases, pero antes tiene que ir a la biblioteca, nosotros la llevaremos.

-Gracias chicos, me alegra conocerlos, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien. El joven de cabello lacio, con una sonrisa se detenía y agregaba,

-Es aquí, Candy, nosotros esperaremos en la sala.

Los jóvenes tocaron la puerta, hasta escuchar la palabra esperada

\- Pase. Candy escuchaba la voz lejana. A lo que uno de ellos comentaba,

\- Pasa y suerte.

\- Candy los miraba, luego mueve la cabeza, _pensando, que misteriosos_. Entraba y saludaba,

-Buenos días, me envió el señor Anderson de la Universidad de Chicago.

En ese momento el sillón se giraba para ver a quien se dirigía, Candy no se había dado cuenta quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, al levantar la mirada se encontraba con unos ojos azul cielo que la dejaron sin habla.

\- Hola Candy, ¡eres tú! que sorpresa más agradable, volverte a ver.

\- ¡Albert!, ¿fuiste tú quien solicito una maestra? si lo hubiese sabido… no habría aceptado.

Él se levanta para acercarse a ella, pero Candy de inmediato retrocedía en señal advertencia en su mirada, entonces él se detenía guardando el aire y a su vez, las palabras, que al querer remediar las cosas buscaba como solucionarlas,

\- Quien… quien solicitó la ayuda… para los chicos fue… mi… ¡mi tía! Pero... ella no está en la ciudad y me dijo que recibiera a la maestra, pero por favor toma asiento, no te voy a morder.

\- No se trata de eso, con razón los jóvenes se miraban extraño, sabían que me encontraría contigo, son… ¡tu familia!

\- Candy si es por lo que paso hace tiempo, todo eso, tiene una explicación.

-Una que no quiero escuchar, así que es mejor que me digas que idiomas necesitan tus sobrinos para comenzar…

Ella tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero se decía que no iba a llorar. Albert la miraba, admirándola y hasta… deseándola, pero sabía que no podía, pues ella no lo escucharía, él no se había portado de la mejor manera con ella, tenía que buscar la forma… el momento oportuno de explicarle.

-Bueno, Candy, mmm… mis sobrinos necesitan clases de francés, de alemán y de español, creo que el rector ya debió explicar cómo sería el horario a un principio y después cambiará.

\- Si, eso me explicó, bueno si no hay más que decir, lo mejor será que me retire para hablar con los chicos, con permiso.

\- ¡Espera Candy! no hemos hablado de tu sueldo. Candy sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta y se la entregaba con seriedad, agregaba,

-Esa es mi cuenta, ahí puedes depositar solo lo necesario por las clases, no es necesario que digas cuanto es, el rector debe haberte estipulado eso, solo deposítalo… cuando quieras. Permiso. Candy salía de la biblioteca, se detenía un momento, lloraba en silencio, tratando de no sentir, de no recordar, de imaginar y de no pensar, tomaba aire y lo aguardaba, se seca las lágrimas y va al salón, que el mayordomo le había indicado al principio.

Albert por su parte miraba la tarjeta que le había dejado. Leía acariciando las letras de su nombre, licenciada en idiomas & Licenciada en Derecho Mercantil. _Pensativo besaba a tarjeta y se decía, cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi amor y te has dedicado a estudiar más, eres la mejor mujer que pude tener, y por estúpido perdí. Tenemos que hablar, mi vida._

Pasaron los días, Candy con los jóvenes se llevaba de maravillas. Albert solo la miraba desde lejos. _Pensaba que no sabía porque no le había explicado con la verdad, cuando se fue. Ese viaje había sido lo peor que hizo en su vida, pero quien podía asegurar que ella lo seguiría, Candy, amor mío, tenemos que aclarar las cosas, no puedo estar sin ti_.

Una noche, ya tarde golpean la puerta de la casa de Candy, ella abría con desconfianza y se encuentra con él.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Y a esta hora! ¿Estás ebrio? Miraba para todos lados pensando en los vecinos, luego lo hacía pasar, tomaba asiento. - Te haré una taza de café.

\- ¡Gracccias, Candy! Ella regresaba y le entrega la taza para que se la bebiera

-Candy… **Perdona, es que yo, pasaba por aquí, y en tu alcoba vi la luz. Perdona mi actitud, quizá debí llamar y no presentarme así. Perdona la ocasión así lo decidió y de vuelta estoy aquí.**

-Albert, pero que estás diciendo…

 **\- Sí, creo que me equivoque, que bella que te ves, ya no puedo seguir. Mi vida eres tú y solamente tú.** Ella abría la boca para decir algo, sus palabras no salían, pero si lo que sentía era seguirlo escuchando. Albert, se acercaba, **Tratando de tomar, su mano le tome y la intente besar. -Candy, mi vida eres tú y solamente tú**

-Por favor, Albert dime… ¿qué es todo esto? Él se acercaba más a ella y le decía al oído, - **Abrázame y veras que aún en nuestro ser, hay fuego que apagar.**

\- ¡Albert! ¡Mi vida! Aceptando su cercanía ella lo abrazaba, ajustándose a él.

Se quedaban unidos, sintiendo todo lo que hacía mucho habían pedido, el buscaba sus labios, la besaba desesperado al lograr unirse a ella. Un beso lleno de pasión, de angustia, de conciliación, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que esos años había sido agonía, con ese beso deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, se separa un poco, aprovechando su atrevimiento le decía, **\- No sabes que tan mal lo puede uno pasar… ausentándose de ti.** Candy en ese momento era un mar de lágrimas, el continuaba susurrándole al oído, todo lo que por años él había sufrido, **Cada día yo trate de amar a alguien más, que fuese igual que tú y** **ya ves hoy regrese con mi vergüenza... Estoy, cara cara frente a ti. Si me quedo, dímelo y si tengo** **que partir, perdona es que aún** **mi vida eres tú y solamente tu**

Ella se limpiaba con sus manos, él le acariciaba el rostro, ella le respondía…-¡Quédate! También he sufrido igual, no sabes cuánto te lloré, fue difícil de verdad, todo este tiempo sin ti, tan solo me dedique a estudiar, pensando y si algún día, te veía con alguien más…me iría lejos de ti, a cualquier otro lugar, para ya no más sufrir. El suspiro al escucharla, su agonía también fue la de ella, se volvía acercar a su oído y le susurraba tan despacio, **-Amor, Abrázame y veras que aún en nuestro ser hay fuego que apagar.**

Esa noche Albert se quedó con ella, hicieron el amor como la primera vez, se amaron con tal pasión, que los hacía renacer, en sus juegos de placer, se dijeron cuanto se amaron, aun separados, nunca se olvidaron, aún lejos, siempre se pensaron. El amor que habían guardado a través de esos años, se amaron como intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que se desearon, tal vez un poco más, toda la noche, jurándose amor para toda la vida, no volverse a separar, es lo que ansiaban más, cuando el cansancio los vencía, ambos de tanto amarse se quedaban dormidos.

Al día siguiente despertaban, se volvían a amar, como si con ello pudieran recuperar, el tiempo que había pasado. Ella agotada, aun en contra de sus deseos, le comentaba,

-Sabes amor, es hora de levantarnos, que les diré a tus sobrinos, si no llego a dar sus clases.

-Te vas a reír, fueron ellos quienes me dieron ánimo, para venir hasta aquí y contarte la verdad, estaban cansados de verme por los rincones de la casa mirándote a escondidas, dijeron que ya era hora de arriesgar el todo por el todo, tome un poco de wiski y no puede aguantar más. - Mi amor ese día que me viste en el aeropuerto, es verdad, iba con ella, mi tía me había obligado por varias circunstancias, a casarme con ella, decidí viajar para hablar con su padre y le expliqué la verdad, que en mi corazón solo estabas tú. S si me casaba con su hija, jamás la haría feliz, porque siempre estarías en mis pensamientos. Ella lo miraba apenada, y a la vez feliz, porque había enfrentado las cosas. Inquieta le preguntaba,

– Y… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo se solucionó eso? Él le sonreía, aun sin ponerse las prendas, se levantaba de la cama, para jalarla hasta sentarla en él de nuevo y ya con ella en sus brazos, le explicaba,

-Que me entendía, que no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio a la fuerza y que había notado que su hija tampoco me amaba, solo lo hacía por escalar una posición social elevada. Por eso ambos decidimos disolver el compromiso. Mi tía continuaba forzando las cosas, buscaba a como diera lugar casarme con ella, pero ya no vivíamos en la época de matrimonios por conveniencias, así que, me fui un tiempo para no estar a su alcance. Sabía que estabas dolida, que no me perdonarías jamás, menos después de verte en el aeropuerto, paso tiempo, intente sacarte de mi mente, vine a Chicago, deseaba saber de ti, por fin te encontré y aprovechando que se vinieron mis sobrinos, pues… aproveche mi amistad con el rector de la Universidad y… la verdad es que los chicos no necesitaban un maestro de idiomas, pero cuando supe que tu… les pedí que aceptaran y… que sin ti mi vida estaba vacía… Le dije a Anderson que te enviara, mi tía hace años que vive en Europa y ya no volverá a Chicago, está molesta conmigo, solo volverá el día que me case.

\- Eres un pillo señor Andrew, pero también… mi Vida eres tú, mi Albert

\- ¿No estas enojada?

-No mi amor, nunca podría, te amo demasiado, después que te perdí… ya no quise volver a amar, perdí el deseo de confiar en alguien de nuevo, de darle mi corazón… cuando estabas en él, pero ahora que estas a mi lado… he vuelto a vivir

\- ¡Te amo Candy! ¿Cásate conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, ¡no usamos protección! Se apenaba Candy al no poder decirle que no sostenía relaciones continuas, así que eso no le daba cuidado, con él ahí había perdido la cabeza, ni siquiera se había cuidado, pero el sonriendo solo le decía lanzando golpes al aire

\- ¡Yes! ¡Yes! Pues por si las dudas hay que seguir intentando.

" **Fin** **"**

Canción **"Mi Vida Eres Tu "**

Canta: Rudy La Scala

 **Fic: Gina R.**


End file.
